


A Stylish Man

by adelaide_rain



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: As in D/s themes, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, But nothing overt, Clothes Kink, Corsetry, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: Lifting the corset, Taako looks at it, then at Kravitz.“I want to see you in this," he says. "Now."





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t meant to happen like this.

Not that Kravitz had a plan, exactly, but he’d had vague thoughts of dressing up for special occasions - birthdays, anniversaries, that sort of thing. 

Instead it’s a nondescript spring morning. Just Taako looking for something to wear, nosing through the pile of clothes Kravitz brought to the house since he’s finally officially moved in.

Taako found that amusing - Kravitz owns more real clothes than someone who can conjure anything they like from the ether probably should. It's an indulgence, an expensive one, but one that makes him deeply happy. Fine suits, silk cravats, all hand-made by masters of their craft.

And then there’s the corset. 

He owns more than one but Taako was drawn to the finest in his collection, like a discerning sartorial magpie.

Lifting it up, Taako looks at it, then at Kravitz. 

“I want to see you in this," he says, laying it on the bed. “Now.”

Kravitz opens his mouth to respond, but seeing Taako’s hand on the satin of the corset, seeing the hunger in his smile, wipes every thought from his mind other than _yes_.

He swallows, and manages, “I have time. Before work.”

And then Taako looks up, a plan gleaming in his eyes. He steps forward, resting a hand on Kravitz's chest, over his heart. “How about _at_ work? The corset, under your suit?”

Desire smacks Kravitz like a sucker punch, knocking the breath from his lungs.

“Yes.” The word falls from his lips, quick, overeager, before he can feign coolness. His hands twitch by his sides, the need for it - not only to wear the corset, but specifically for Taako to lace him into it – is an instant ache. He clears his throat and says, “I - I’d like that.”

“Clearly,” Taako says, smirking as his gaze drops to the corset, looking at the lacing, examining boning and busk. Then he looks up at Kravitz, meeting his eyes, and the hunger in them matches Kravitz’s own. “You want me to put you in this? Make you all pretty?”

"Yes," Kravitz says again, not quite begging, not quite yet. 

Taako _hmm_ s then turns his attention back to the corset, looking at it closely. 

Kravitz watches, and part of him wants to tell Taako to get on with it, the rest is transfixed at Taako's fingers tracing the black satin, thinking about what will happen next. Another part of him, though - or maybe the same part - likes the waiting, too, the teasing. Wants to be made to wait until Taako is ready.

Still, he's glad that Taako is impatient; it means he doesn't have to wait long. 

Taako picks up the corset and walks over to Kravitz, who is still in his underwear: plain black briefs, practical for work, but they hug his hips nicely, show off his ass, something Taako always seems to appreciate. 

They’ll look good with the corset too, he thinks, as Taako puts it around Kravitz's waist. Even just that, before he's even fastened the busk, makes Kravitz gasp, and Taako glances up, a mischievous little smirk tugging at his lips. 

"You are _so_ fucking into this, huh," he asks, pausing, not moving.

It takes a good few seconds for Kravitz to manage a response, and even then, "Uh huh," is all he can manage.

Taako titters and kisses him, and he's _warm_ , he's always so warm and that makes Kravitz's heart flutter in a wholly different way.

Or, Kravitz thinks as Taako pulls back, his smile turned affectionate, maybe it's not so different after all. 

While they kissed Taako had snapped the clasps of the busk together, and Kravitz breathes, feeling the weight and the stiffness of the corset. It spans the length of his abdomen, from the top of his hips to just below his pectorals. Not tightened yet, but still, it's a promise of what's to come, and his breath is already coming quickly. 

Taako circles him with a hungry, predatory air that makes Kravitz shiver, that makes him lick his lips. But he stays exactly where he is, in plain black briefs and black satin corset, waiting. 

Eventually Taako steps forward and steals a kiss that steals Kravitz's breath, whispers, "You look so fucking good," before moving around to his back.

Staying stock still, Kravitz doesn't turn or try to look at what Taako is doing. Taako hasn't told him he can, and besides, he wants to _feel_ it first and foremost. So he stays there, still, breath shaking as Taako sweeps Kravitz's hair over his shoulders out of the way, then rests his hands on his waist.

"Tell me you want this," Taako says, his voice thick and heavy with need, something that sinks into Kravitz's bones. His eyes fall shut and he takes a breath.

"I want this," he starts, then without prompting, continues. "I want you to lace me up, tight. So it makes it a little bit hard to breathe, so I feel it all day. So with every breath, I know you did this to me, know you want me like this."

"Hell yeah I do." Taako gives a breathy laugh then presses a kiss between Kravitz's shoulder blades, warm and sweet. He pulls back a little and his fingers trace down the loose lacing, making sure everything is even and tidy before he finds the ends and pulls.

"Fuck," Kravitz says, though it's hardly anything, not yet. "Don't stop," he adds when Taako pauses, and is rewarded with another tug on the laces.

"Good?" Taako asks, pulling a little tighter.

"Good," Kravitz manages, and he's breathing hard now, _he's_ hard. But he stays there, exactly where he is, as Taako slowly, slowly pulls the laces a little tighter, adjusting occasionally, checking in with him as he goes. 

And Kravitz answers like a good boy, but he's already feeling warm and a little floaty, he's smiling and the smile gets wider as the corset is pulled tighter. And- 

"There," he whispers, feeling the exact moment when it's just how he likes - or at least, just how he likes when he has something to do with his day other than getting very thoroughly fucked. He can't take a deep breath, can't even breathe normally. It has to be shallow, taking in not quite enough air, and _that_ is exactly what he wants, it's perfect.

"Yeah?" Taako asks, planting another kiss between his shoulder blades; when Kravitz mumbles an affirmative answer Taako ties the laces firmly then comes around to look at him. His eyes are glassy and his smile is crooked, and beneath his floral pyjama pants he is very clearly hard. Kravitz tries to think of something to say about that - something witty, something snarky - but all he can come up with is a wave of a hand and, 

"Can I help you with that?"

"Can you ever, my dude, I thought you'd never ask," Taako says, and Kravitz gets to his knees a little stiffly, what with the corset. He swallows, desire smashing into him at the thought of this - of being in a corset, on his knees before Taako, about to make him come. It feels like exactly where he is meant to be, where he belongs, and as he looks up and meets Taako's eyes, he becomes sure of it. "You look good down there."

"I feel good," Kravitz says, and Taako laughs, lazy and syrupy. 

"Oh, Krav," Taako says, just that, and puts a hand to his head, stroking his hair. They smile at each other for a moment, then Taako's smile becomes a smirk. He squeezes his cock through his pants and gives a low but thoroughly indecent moan that goes straight to Kravitz's own cock. Still, he doesn't touch himself. Instead he waits, hands resting on his thighs, waiting. 

Taako doesn't make him wait long. Instead he shoves down the pants and pulls his cock out, stroking himself before asking, "You want this?"

"Yes," Kravitz rasps, hoping Taako can hear in his voice just how much. He thinks so, for Taako steps forward, close enough that Kravitz can lean forward ever so slightly and lick at the head, tasting the precome gathered there and making Taako moan. The taste of him makes Kravitz slightly dizzy, and makes his own cock clamour for attention again but he ignores it. Instead he concentrates on licking Taako's cock, getting him slick, then taking the head in his mouth.

"God, Krav, you're - you fucking _love_ this," he says, his eyes dark, his lips parted. Kravitz's answer is to slide his lips further down his shaft. Taako swears and Kravitz feels him shudder; he takes him deeper.

Taako curses again and puts his hands to either side of Kravitz's head, taking a moment to stroke his thumbs over the slightly pointed, very sensitive tips of his ears, making him moan around the cock in his mouth as the touch makes a shock of pleasure flash through him. It's almost too much - the touch, the corset, the weight and the taste of Taako's cock, and the way Taako is grinning down at him like Kravitz is the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. But he controls himself. Just. His whole body is aching and he can't get enough air but that makes _everything_ so much fucking better. 

"Wanna fuck your mouth," and Kravitz can't answer, but he doesn't move away when Taako gives him the opportunity to, and that's his answer right there. Taako sees it too and grins, stroking a hand over his head before starting to thrust into his mouth. "You're so fucking good," Taako gasps as Kravitz takes the whole length of him in one smooth thrust, and Kravitz would say the same thing as Taako fucks him, deep and hard, cock sliding between his lips, down his throat, making it even harder to breathe but that's _good_ , that's so fucking good. He's shaking with it, with how much he wants to come, with how much he needs Taako to come.

Thankfully it doesn't take long; he must've loved putting Kravitz in the corset almost as much as he loves being in it. A minute or two of Taako fucking his mouth, making him take the whole length of it with every thrust, Taako gives a cut off cry, pulling out of Kravitz's mouth so that hot come lands on his cheeks, his lips, his chin. Taako strokes himself through the last of it, whimpering, reaching for the back of Kravitz's head, pulling him in to lick his cock clean, something Kravitz does very willingly.

"We better - we better do something about that before it gets all over your pretty corset," Taako says, catching the come on Kravitz's chin with his thumb before it can drip, then pressing it into Kravitz's mouth. He sucks it clean, and Taako groans softly before dragging his fingers through the come on Kravitz's cheeks and making him taste that, too. "You're fucking beautiful," he whispers, and how much he _means_ that makes Kravitz shudder. 

Taako pulls him to his feet, and Kravitz gasps, both at the hug of the corset and the ache of his cock. Taako smirks, and kisses him, and pushes him down to sit on the bed. His fingers trace the line of Kravitz’s cock, squeezing the head where precome has made the fabric of his briefs wet, then he pulls his hand away to rest on Kravitz’s thigh.

"I'm not going to let you come," Taako says, and Kravitz whines softly, his cock throbbing, his head spinning, but it's not because he doesn't want to do as Taako asks. He does, and that alone - being made to wait - makes him breathless and it makes him _want_ , makes him _need_ more than anything else so far. He forces himself to take as deep a breath as he can but that only reminds him about being in a corset, about being laced up, about being exactly where Taako wants him. Taako's looking at him closely and says, "You okay with that?"

"Very," Kravitz says, and the word comes out gravelly, almost a growl. Taako's eyes widen slightly and he yanks Kravitz towards him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth and kissing him fiercely. 

"Fuck, Krav."

"Your plan for later, I hope," Kravitz says, managing a shaky but mischievous grin.

"Cheeky," Taako says, flicking the tip of his ear and making him gasp, a flash of tangled pleasure and pain that makes his cock twitch. He kisses him again then pulls back to stand up. "But yeah, that's exactly my plan. For now - I'm going to clean you up and get you dressed, then you're heading off to work. And when you get back, I am going to do _so many_ things to you."

"Yes please," Kravitz says, voice hoarse. "To everything."

"That's what I like to hear," Taako says with a wink, and strokes his cheek before going to quickly clean himself up, then he returns with a damp cloth. 

Kravitz sits there, very still, as Taako wipes his face clean. He's very careful, and Kravitz smiles, feeling warm under his focus and attention, warmer still when Taako smiles at him, a little pride shining in his eyes. 

He stays still as Taako starts to dress him, kneeling to pull on his socks for him, and thinks about their relationship, about give and take, about how much he likes Taako in charge, but the unexpected tenderness with which he takes control. He takes care as he dresses Kravitz, pulling the shirt on and buttoning it, smiling as the corset disappears beneath the crimson fabric, a hidden secret only they know. The trousers are next, and the shoes, and after lacing them up for him, Taako smiles up at him, cupping his ankle, and Kravitz is struck breathless all over again.

But then, so very many things about Taako strike him breathless, and they always have; being in a corset just makes them even more fun.

Taako stands and grabs the tie from the pile of clothes, unrolling it and sliding it beneath Kravitz's collar. He pauses a moment to bite at Kravitz's neck, not gently, making him gasp in real, delighted pain. But then Taako grabs a handful of Kravitz's hair, pulling his head back so that he can suck a bruise into his skin, purposefully doing it where the shirt collar will only half-hide it. Kravitz smiles at the thought, and Taako kisses his smile before knotting the tie in a neat double Windsor.

Taako pulls him to his feet and Kravitz gasps, the pull of the corset and the feel of his cock trapped in his trousers making him a little dizzy and more than a little desperate.

But.

Taako wants him to wait.

So he will wait.

Running his hands down Kravitz's torso, Taako smiles wickedly at the feel of the corset beneath his shirt.

He opens his mouth as if to say something but changes his mind, instead squeezing his nipples through the shirt and laughing when it makes Kravitz yelp. 

"You make the most ridiculous sounds," Taako says fondly as he picks up Kravitz's jacket from the bed.

"I could make them in cockney, if you like," Kravitz suggests with a grin.

"Not if you want to get laid ever again," Taako says with a snort, and pulls the jacket over his shoulders then buttons it up, hiding the lines of the corset. Taako looks down at where his hands rest on the bottom button of the jacket, then he looks up to meet his eyes. They look at each other for a long moment, then Taako kisses him, slow and simmering, a reminder and a promise. 

And then Taako steps back, eyes raking over his body, lingering where the bottom of Kravitz's jacket doesn't really hide his erection, at the slimmer-than-usual lines of his waist. 

"Looks like you're all ready for work," Taako says, too casual, and tucks his hair behind ears which are a little too high, betraying how much he's enjoying this.

"I - yes."

"Then I'll see you later," Taako says, his eyes dark, and Kravitz swallows.

"I can't wait," he says, and he's never meant anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

It is, of course, distracting.

He’s never not aware of it, of the satin against his skin but especially the constriction, that ever-present pressure against his ribs, that sweet inability to breathe deeply enough.

When he sits at his desk, his posture is perfect - even more so than usual - and as he works his way through paperwork with a long black quill, he is hard the entire time, thoughts drifting back to Taako any time he isn’t forcing his attention on the words and the numbers.

He thinks of Taako’s voice, gone deep and smooth as he laced him up; of Taako’s hands over his skin. Of Taako’s cock in his mouth, of his come on his cheeks and the taste of him. And he daydreams of later, of Taako’s cock inside him, filling him completely, of gasping for not-enough-breath as Taako fucks him still wearing the corset.

_Definitely_ distracting.

He has a too-long meeting with some other reapers - not Lup, thankfully, wouldn’t _that_ be awkward - and a brief walk-around of the Stockade. Too frequently, he checks the pocket watch -one he keeps set to the time of wherever Taako happens to be - and the minutes crawl painfully slowly. Kravitz had been intent on working a full day - to at least pretend that every ounce of his focus isn’t completely absorbed by this thing beneath his shirt, that all of his thoughts aren’t swirling around Taako lacing him up, Taako wanting him to wear it, Taako telling him not to come.

Taako affecting him, dominating his breathing and his attention, even from another plane of existence.

That thought makes him take a sharp breath and _that_ makes him aware of the corset all over again. He shifts in his chair, throat thick, trying to get comfortable but his aching cock makes that an impossibility. He wants to - to do something, squeeze his cock maybe; anything for a little relief. Instead he swallows, and watches his hands curl into fists where they rest on his blotter.

Taako wants him frustrated and aching and thinking of him, ready to come with a single touch.

And Kravitz? Kravitz wants to give him anything he wants.

He turns his attention back to work and for perhaps a half hour he manages to focus on tables and figures, on checks and balances - the most boring part of being a reaper, one the others hate, but Kravitz has never minded it.

But then he bends to get a fresh piece of paper from the bottom drawer of his desk, and his focus narrows in on the corset all over again. From there he’s lost in thoughts of breath and the lack of it, of what Taako will do to him, of how very hard he is and how his underwear and trousers both are uncomfortably damp with precome.

Breathing shallowly, he looks down at the papers on his desk, then puts aside his quill very deliberately.

Enough.

Carefully he straightens the paperwork with shaking hands, calls an underling to say he’s leaving early, then opens a rift home.

When he steps through into their living room, he looks around and despairs a little to see that Taako isn’t here.

He’s at the School, of course he is; Kravitz isn’t the only one being delightfully tortured by this scenario - _but at least Taako got to come this morning_ , Kravitz thinks, and swallows, feeling more than a little on edge.

He stands for a moment, trying to decide what to do - trying to decide if he really is desperate enough to call Taako and beg him to come home and fuck him.

The answer, of course, is _yes_ , but he lets himself ponder, giving himself an illusive sliver of control.

It lasts only a moment and then he’s fishing his stone of farspeech from beneath his shirt. When Taako picks up, he already sounds amused.

“Good morning, Taako speaking,” almost formal save for the laughter threading through the words, like he hasn’t set up his stone to glow the colour of Kravitz’s eyes when he calls and therefore knows _exactly_ who he’s talking to.

“I need you to come home,” Kravitz says, not even trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. “I need you to come home right now.”

“Oh, hey, sweet thing,” Taako says easily, sounding casual; Kravitz imagines him leaning back in his chair, maybe twirling a lock of hair around a finger. “I’m sorry but I’m working, dontcha know-“

“I’ve been hard all day thinking of you putting me in this corset,” Kravitz says, and swallows. “I- I’m aching and I need you to fuck me, right now, I’m _begging_ you.”

“Begging, huh?” Taako says, and there’s an edge in his voice now.

“Please, Taako,” Kravitz says, knowing how to take a hint. “I’m desperate for you. I’ve been thinking about you all day - about your cock inside me, in my mouth or in my ass, or - anything, really. I’ve been thinking about all the things you could do to make me scream and I need something, anything. Please, Taako. Please, let - let me come, let me make _you_ come. You can do anything to me. I’ll do anything for you. Just- Please. _Please.”_

There’s a long pause but Taako’s breathing is heavy over the line, matching Kravitz’s own.

“Get on your knees,” Taako says, voice slipped deeper and smoother. “And stay there ‘til I get home.”

“I could open a rift-“

“Don’t talk back, Kravitz. I’ll make my own way home, and you’ll do what I say. On your knees, now.”

Kravitz moves automatically, reacting to the command in Taako’s voice. It’s not the easiest thing, getting to his knees in the corset, but once he’s there, back ramrod straight, cock straining against his trousers, he gives a little moan, he can’t help himself.

“You on your knees?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Taako whispers, and Kravitz can hear him swallow. “Stay there. I’ll be home soon.”

Kravitz does stay, breathing as steadily as he can, and a small smile tugs at his lips at the thought that he’s going to get everything he wants soon. But everything he wants isn’t nearly as important as everything _Taako_ wants. There’s an ache inside him, a hunger to hear Taako’s commands and to follow them. His breath hitches, the inhale restricted by the corset and he gives a soft little moan. Biting his lip hard, his breathing comes faster, images of what Taako’s going to do to him tumbling through his mind.

When Taako finally steps through the door just a few minutes later, Kravitz groans to see him, but he doesn’t move, stays exactly where he is, on his knees.

“How about that,” Taako whispers, propping a borrowed broomstick against the wall and closing the door behind him. He takes a step forward and then stops again, staring at Kravitz, drinking him in. Kravitz feels a little proud - he’s always proud of his appearance, and why wouldn’t he be? But there’s something more to the pride this time, centred around looking good for Taako rather than himself.

Taako takes another breath and moves forward with controlled steps to circle Kravitz - to see his upright posture, perhaps, speaking of the hidden corset; to see the hands resting, relaxed, on his knees. To see Kravitz looking up at him, smiling, hopeful, waiting, and very obviously still hard, cock straining against the fabric of his trousers.

“All right,” Taako says, and his voice breaks around the words. He clears his throat and starts again. “All right. Stand up.” Kravitz does so, with that same difficulty, impeded by the corset. Taako puts a hand to Kravitz’s side, trails it across his belly to feel the bones and the busk of the corset and smiles. Then his hand trails down to stroke fingers over Kravitz’s cock, making him gasp, wide-eyed, and almost making him come with that single touch. “You’re so _wet,”_ Taako says, circling his finger over the head, where the fabric is soaked from a day’s worth of desperate frustration, and Kravitz has to bite his lip, _hard_ , to stay in control.

“I- I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“And what’ve you been thinking about? What do you want?”

“I want what you want. I want you to - to take what you want. To-“ he swallows, and his cock twitches under Taako’s hand. “I want you to use me.”

There’s a pause and then Taako says, “Is that so,” his voice strained, and he squeezes Kravitz’s cock. Only steel strong self-control refined over centuries stops him from coming immediately, and even then it’s a close thing. “Alright, how about this: I fuck you and you don’t come until i tell you. I know you must be close, but I want you to hold off until I decide you can. I want you begging. I want you needing it more than you’ve ever needed anything - but not letting yourself have it until i allow it. Can you do that, Kravitz?”

“Yes,” he says, automatically, immediately, and shivers. Everything in him responds to that command in Taako’s voice, aching to please him, willing to do anything to make him happy. “I can do that, for you.”

Those last two words make Taako’s eyes widen, make him smile and duck his head. “You sweetheart,” he says, pulling him in for a kiss that’s slow, sultry, simmering. Then he pulls back and puts his hands to Kravitz’s tie, pulling it loose then dropping it to the floor. The jacket follows, then Taako runs his hands over the still-hidden corset again. He pauses, then, hands on Kravitz’s waist, smiling to himself. Kravitz wonders what he’s thinking, but he doesn’t ask; he just waits for orders.

After a handful of seconds Taako looks up and smiles, stealing another kiss before moving on to unbuckle Kravitz’s belt for him. He’s unrushed, patient, but only, Kravitz thinks, to tease - the heat in his gaze when their eyes meet is enough to start a flash fire. Piece by piece Taako unwraps him, removing the layers he dressed him in this morning, until he’s standing in their living room wearing a corset and nothing else, his cock hard and standing proud, balls tight and aching, and he watches as Taako circles him again with eyes like a starving tiger.

“What a fuckin’ sight,” Taako says, with a hungry tiger grin to match. He throws off the pretence of patience and grabs Kravitz’s shoulders, pulling him in and kissing him, _ravishing_ him. When he lets go they’re both breathing hard, Kravitz feeling a little dizzy, his cock heavy between his legs. “C’mon,” Taako says, and grabs his hand, leading him to the bedroom.

_Finally,_ Kravitz thinks, his gratitude skyrocketing when Taako shoves him onto the bed. He shifts so that he’s lying properly, head on the pillows, and watches Taako, who reaches into the drawer of the nightstand pulling out two sets of black leather cuffs. Kravitz stares at them - it’s not something they use often, but now seems like the perfect time.

Taako snorts at the way he can’t take his eyes off the cuffs. “I’m guessing from the look in your eyes that you’re into this but I need to hear you say it.”

“Please,” Kravitz says immediately, still looking at them, thinking of the scent of leather, of not being able to move. “Cuff me to the bed. And then fuck me. Please.”

“Impatient,” Taako says, tutting, but there’s laughter in his voice. He kisses him again as he wraps the cuff around Kravitz’s left wrist; just the feel of the leather against his skin makes his stomach drop, and his lips move wordlessly when Taako pulls it tight and buckles it. Taako flashes him another of those starving tiger smiles then fastens it to the bed frame. Kravitz pulls, finds it secure, and then he sighs happily, relaxing into the bed as Taako does the same on the other side.

Restrained and unable to move, completely at Taako’s mercy: it’s exactly where he wants to be.

No need to worry about anything, not the deep and terrible demands of his job, neither the future nor the past. Taako’s got this; Taako’s got him. All he needs to do is what he’s told.

Taako grabs a pillow and tucks it under Kravitz’s hips, then gently pushes at his knees. Getting the message, Kravitz drops them open, wide enough to make his inner thighs ache. Taako kisses his knee then kneels up to admire his handiwork; Kravitz imagines it’s a very pleasant sight: naked save for the corset, cock gently curved and achingly hard; the cuffs at his wrists holding him in place; legs spread and so very ready for him.

Taako is glassy eyed again and he’s breathing hard too, chest rising and falling quickly under his lacy shirt. Kravitz smiles, basking in the attention, especially when Taako sighs and squeezes his own cock through his skirt.

“Alright,” he says, and goes over to the night stand. “Enough with the patience.”

He grabs the lube and then sits, still fully clothed, between Kravitz’s legs. “You think you can take two fingers?” He asks, as the clear gel trickles onto his fingers.

“Yes,” Kravitz says, maybe a little too eager, but this is no time for pretence and he’s not fooling anyone.

“Hmm,” Taako says, and puts the theory to the test; the two fingers slide into him easily, the sweetest stretch, and he moans as Taako starts to fuck him with them. He doesn’t tease, thank all the gods, but adds a third and fucks him good, a little too slow, a little teasing.

“More,” Kravitz moans, throwing his head back and Taako laughs.

“You really are such a slut for my cock, babe.”

“You know I am.”

“Can you wait?”

Kravitz cracks an eye open and raises a brow. “Can you?”

Taako snorts and curls his fingers inside Kravitz, brushing against his prostate and making him cry out and almost making him come. But Taako doesn’t stop, stroking him right there and each brush of his fingers nearly pushes Kravitz over the edge. It’s too much, it’s much too much and Taako _isn’t stopping._

“Please,” he says, babbles, pulling on the restraints and trying - failing - to get enough air to calm himself, his ribs straining against the steel of the corset. “Please, Taako, please.”

“Please...?”

“I’m going to come, I can’t - _please_ -“

“I know you’ve got more self control than that, Krav. Don’t you dare come until I let you.”

“I - I don’t-“ he gasps, and the gasp becomes a sob as Taako keeps stroking that special spot inside of him. He’s suffering, whimpering, not even quite sure what he’s saying any more but it’s making Taako smile.

Eventually, with a silky laugh, Taako stops teasing but he also pulls out his fingers, leaving Kravitz aching and empty.

“Please,” he says again, weakly, still shaking. He opens his eyes as he feels the mattress shift. He’s glad he did because Taako is undressing, and naked Taako is always something Kravitz wants to see, especially when he grabs the lube and drips it into his cock, stroking himself and getting himself slick, the lube glinting in the afternoon sun.

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Taako tells him. “I’m gonna make you scream. You’re going to beg so pretty for me, Krav.”

“Yes,” Kravitz says, staring at Taako’s slick cock. “Inside me, now.”

“You forgetting who’s in charge?” Taako asks, dropping the lube onto the bed and bracing himself over Kravitz with one hand as he grasps his chin with the other, tight enough for a suggestion of pain that makes him sigh.

“No,” Kravitz says, and lets out a shaking breath, relaxing into the mattress as he does. “Whatever you want, Taako. Whenever you want it.”

“Good,” Taako says, and lines his cock up with Kravitz’s ass. He pauses, glances up with a questioning eyebrow; when Kravitz says _yes_ , he slides in and doesn’t stop, sliding all the way inside Kravitz in one smooth thrust, filling him completely and gods, there’s nothing else like it, nothing in any world or any plane or any century of Kravitz's long life. There’s the slightest burn in the stretch but he doesn’t care about that; all he cares about is the whole of Taako’s cock inside him, how full he feels, how very, very right. Taako’s mouth is open in a contented, crooked smile as he pauses there, buried deep.

“Good?” Kravitz whispers.

“Good,” Taako whispers back, then he’s moving, grabbing Kravitz’s ankles and pressing his knees towards his shoulders, folding him nearly in half. Between that and the corset there’s no possible way he can get enough breath, and as Taako starts to fuck him in earnest, hard and _deep_ , all the way in with every thrust.

“Oh babe, that’s - that’s so fucking good, you - you look, you feel-“

He doesn’t have words and neither does Kravitz, he’s been close to coming all day and this is too much, it’s _far_ too much and that? That’s perfect. He’s shaking and sobbing, pulling on the restraints, gasping for breath but not getting enough air as Taako fucks him, cock sliding into him, filling him, and it’s glorious, it’s everything Kravitz has ever wanted, _Taako_ is everything Kravitz has ever wanted.

“Come for me, come for me,” Taako says, _”Now.”_

And that’s enough. 

That order shoves Kravitz off the precipice and he’s coming, over his corset and his chest, gasping for air and coming even harder when he can’t get it. It leaves him dizzy and whining and it’s good, it’s so good, and even better when he’s sated and shaking and Taako is still fucking him, using him, telling him how beautiful he is, how amazing, how good he’s making him feel, how he’s gonna come inside him-

“You want that, don’t you,” Taako gasps, “You want me to come inside you.”

“Yes,” Kravitz moans, like he’s never wanted anything more and he hasn’t, Taako coming inside him is the most important thing in his centuries-long existence.

All Kravitz can do, all he wants to do is lie there and let Taako use him, moaning softly until Taako finally comes with a wail, hips snapping forward and nails digging into Kravitz’s ankles, ten bright, delicious points of pain.

And then he’s collapsing onto him, kissing him, grabbing handfuls of hair and whispering his name between kisses. Bound as he still is Kravitz can’t do anything until Taako does something with a wave of a hand and a muttered word, and his hands come free.

“Hold me,” Taako says, not with that controlling note in his voice that _does things_ to Kravitz, just his usual imperious assholeishness.

Kravitz smiles, feeling light and so fucking happy, and does what he’s told.

They lie there tangled in each other’s arms, spent and drifting into sleep, until Taako murmurs, voice muffled by Kravitz’s shoulder,

“You got come all over your corset, babe.”

Kravitz snorts. “Romantic.”

“We got come _everywhere.”_

“Hmm,” Kravitz says, and holds Taako a little closer. “How about a bath, then?”

When Kravitz gently tries to push Taako off him, Taako pushes back. “Hey,” he says, and kisses him, something that’s meant to be a distraction but becomes more very quickly, soft and slow but with feeling behind it that makes Kravitz _melt_. “The one who gives the orders runs the bath, okay?”

Kravitz isn’t about to argue, though he does whine when Taako’s no longer touching him, feeling an unpleasant flutter of anxiety at being left alone. So Taako takes his hand and pulls him into the bathroom, wraps him in warm towels and kisses his forehead before turning to the bath, running the water and using five different types of bubble bath until it’s a towering, bubbly, cotton candy confection.

It’s ridiculous but then so is the way that Kravitz feels warm when Taako turns to him, smiling.

“I think we’d best get you out of that corset,” Taako says, reaching around to the back to unlace him. He pauses before he does, and meets Kravitz’s eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Kravitz says, not sure he means it. He’s even less sure when Taako loosens the lacing and snaps open the busk; as the corset falls to the ground he makes a small, distressed noise, suddenly feeling hideously vulnerable with panic gathering like stormclouds. But Taako’s there instantly, holding him, making him feel safe until the anxiety ebbs away. "Okay," he says again, meaning it this time, and after Taako looks at him closely with narrowed eyes, he accepts it and kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Today’s been pretty fun, huh?” He asks as he pulls Kravitz towards the bath, poking it with a finger to test the temperature.

“Yes,” Kravitz says, smiling, letting out a breath and leaning against Taako, feeling utterly sated, utterly content, and utterly, ridiculously in love. “The only thing that could make it better is a delicious meal after the bath. Hint hint.”

Taako only snorts at him, which Kravitz is fairly sure means he’s probably had an extravagant meal plan in mind since midday. “Only if you’re lucky, death boy.”

Taako pulls him into the bath and arranges them so that Kravitz’s back is against Taako’s chest, and he rests his arms around Kravitz’s waist, just a little possessive. 

“I am,” Kravitz says, turning to smile at Taako. "Lucky, I mean." 

“Yeah, you are,” Taako says. He doesn’t say _Me too,_ but Kravitz is fluent in _Taako_ and his eyes say it for him. 

It's been a good day, Kravitz thinks as Taako kisses the top of his head.

The best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 The boys sure did ;)
> 
> As always you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm isn't Kravitz in a corset a delightful image? I [drew a sketch of him](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain/status/933846351716241410) (though not for this story). 
> 
> The second part should be up on Thursday. 
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelaide_rain) and [tumblr.](http://raininginadelaide.tumblr.com)


End file.
